Change Of Plans
by SinklessShipping
Summary: Roman Reigns feels he is to blame for Seth Rollins' and Dean Ambrose's most recent loss. Rolleigns Takes place after RAW December 4, 2017 ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters.**

 **A/N: So, this is literally only my second smut thing and originally it wasn't going to be smut. Feedback is always welcomed.**

I have never felt so bad. Samoa Joe only came out there and attacked them to get back at me. Now, the three of us haven't spoke much at all as we ride to the next city. None of us know what to say. Seth and Dean are both mad and upset because they didn't win the titles back, even in the restart of the match and I'm... I'm disappointed in myself for not being able to stop Joe sooner.

The quiet sigh I couldn't help but let out as I lifted my head from the window seemed to fill the entire car. "Guys, I'm-"

"Stop," the word coming from the driver, Seth, as we came to a stoplight. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened out there tonight."

"Yeah, we'll get our revenge sure enough." Dean turned around, eyes meeting mine. "Seriously big guy, shit happens. Don't worry, we'll get it." He turns back around.

"Guys, I'm the reason Joe came out there. He wanted to get back at me, so he messed with my brothers, my family. He interfered because he knew it would get a rise out of me. I got him away from the ring, but I also cost you guys the-"

"Roman, I swear if you don't stop talking I will pull over and you won't like it." The words didn't even seem menacing in the slightest, but I know what Seth is capable of so I stop. For the time being I stop.

I let out a big gust of wind as I lay my head back on the window, fogging it up. I close my eyes and live up to my status of being the next thing that's happening is a fast _tap tap tap_ noise on the window.

I jerk awake to see Dean holding both my bag an his. I get out of the car into the cold night as we walk to the entrance of the hotel. Seth and I will be rooming and Dean has a room to his self.

"Alright, we're gonna shower and then come to your room for a bit."

"Actually, Seth is gonna shower. I already took one back in the locker rooms. I'll come over with him," we both inform Dean and he just nod as he staunters to his room. I follow after Seth to our room, throwing my bag down and slamming the door as I come in.

He just looks at me before shaking his head, grabbing some clothes, and heading into the shower. I sigh yet again, and sit on the edge of a bed, bringing my face into my hands as my elbows rest on my knees. I move to where my left hand is covering my mouth and my right hand is on my left elbow and just look blankly at a square of carpet, completely zoning out.

I zoned out so hard, that when I felt a hand in my hair, I nearly punched the person it belongs to in the goods before realizing that it's Seth. "Christ, could you give a dude some warning?"

Seth snickers as he pulls his own hair up. "I tried talking to you, but you were gone man. Seriously, lighten up. What happened tonight could have happened to anyone. Stop beating yourself up so much man." He takes a seat next to me. "We will come back, we will reign supreme, we will dominate. Right now, we're just getting back baby." My eyes meet his and he sighs, knowing me. "Speaking of the word baby, are we ever going to tell people? I mean even Dean doesn't know and-"

I cut him off by pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "We will, eventually. But like you said, we're just getting back." I run a hand through my hair as he moves to sit in my lap. "What are you doing? We gotta go."

He leans down and gently meets my lips. It's a type of kiss we don't share often. He pulls back and I can't help but to run my tongue over my lower lip. He leans down again and this time, the kiss is a bit more hungry and needy. I scoot back on the bed and lay back, pulling him on top of me only to then flip us over so he was on bottom.

I let my hips grind down on his and he moans into the kiss that I then break. I grind into him once more and earn another moan. "What happened to us needing to go?"

"Hey, you started this sweetcheeks."

I crane my head down to kiss him again, hard and heated. Without me even needing to ask for his permission, he opens his mouth and our tongues collide as I feel his dick starting to rise on my own through the fabric of our jeans. I pick my hips up just enough for me to slide a hand between us and start to palm him though his jeans.

He breaks the kiss, panting for air. I sit up and stop my motions causing him to groan in frustration before I slide to my knees and pull him to the edge of the bed. Normally, this is the other way around. But tonight, right now, I need to see him happy. It'll give me a pleasure.

I start to unzips his jeans and pull them down, stopping when he tries to protest, "Ro, we have to- Dean is wait- oh fucks sake, keep going then." I smirk as I pull his pants and boxers down in one shot.

I decided that if the tables are turning, I'm at least going to have fun with it. I took his shaft into one hand as my tongue began to tease his slit, and slowly started sucking at just the tip. Seth was already starting to become a moaning mess, which was turning me on. I slowly took all of him into my mouth, moaning around him just to hear him curse. I started bobbing at a steady pace, every now and then moving my tongue around or letting a moan out around him. Seth's moans got louder as I sped up, my name coming off his lips followed after whatever swear word came first. I was getting close, just like him, seeing as I had began palming myself. I kept speeding my pace, both of us close. I let out a big moan around him, pushing Seth over the edge all the way down my throat as well as myself.

I release him and stood up, knowing I needed to change. I heard him as he waddled to the bathroom to clean himself as I cleaned myself up and changed.

He walks out as I'm sliding another pair of pants and boxers up at the same time. "Dean probably thinks we died or something Ro."

I snicker as we both walk to the door. I swing it open to reveal a Dean with a shocked face on. Seth and I both freeze and Dean seems to recover.

"Jesus, I could hear you guys all the way down the hall."


End file.
